Couples One Shots
by starrysky7
Summary: A spin-off of 'Not Just Another Fairytale' these will be a series of one-shots that take place during the story. They will feature the couples Tig and Roxy and Happy and Layla.
1. Chapter 1- Tig And Roxy

**These will just be some one shots that take place throughout my other story 'Not Another Fairytale'.**

**Set between chapters 42 and 43**

**Tig and Roxy**

**Chapter 1- Stepdaughter**

**Roxy's POV**

I pulled into the lot, Gemma had called and said I urgently needed to get down here. I parked the car and got out, getting out Renee before walking into the clubhouse. As I walked inside Gemma motioned me over, she was sitting with a girl. She had dark hair, pale skin and looked to be about my age. I walked over and and sat down on the couch, Renee in my lap.

"This is Roxy" said Gemma

"I'm Marguax, with an x" she said causing Gemma to scoff "And who's this?" She asked

"This is Renee" I said

When Marguax leant down to look at she recoiled, it was as if Renee had scared her. I looked up at Gemma confused but she just smiled back at me, what had that bitch gotten me into.

"I forgot to mention, Marguax here is Tig's daughter, though you probably heard of her as Dawn" said Gemma, a smirk on her face

Tig's daughter. He had mentioned them but we had never really talked about his kids, and now one of them was sitting in front of me. I mirrored her horrified expression. This is not how I expected to meet my sort-of stepdaughter. She definitely knew there was something up, Renee looked too much like Tig for it not to be noticeable.

"So I'm guessing your my new step-mummy" she said cynically

"Marguax" I said but she cut me off

"Are you, cause that kid looks too much like my dad to not be his" she asked

"Yeah, I guess so" I said timidly

"Well if that's my sister I want to have a hold, we'll havd to take some photos to show Fawn" she said happily

I smiled and Gemma looked downcast, this had definitely not gone the way either of us expected.

SOASOASOA

We played with Renee for awhile, getting to know each other. She seemed pretty normal, but she was definitely not saying everything about why she was here, she was too reluctant to talk about it. We Tig arrived he was nervous about her being here and what I'd think but calmed down when he realized we were getting along. We were sitting on a picnic table, talking.

"So how long have you two been together?" Asked Dawn

"Well, we were together for a year, then we broke up and then we got back together 8 months later" I said

Tig had his arm around my waist, he pulled me closer when I mentioned us breaking up, almost like he was scared I'd leave him again.

"What brought you to Charming?" She asked

"Family, my brothers a member and my sister's an Old Lady" I said

"So it's in the family, were your parents apart of an MC?"

she asked

"Oh God no, they were straight laced, my mother was the daughter of a politician, her family never liked my dad, convinced she was marrying beneath her, and with Layla and all" I said

"What do you mean?" She asked confused

"Layla's my half-sister, when my parents met her mother was pregnant with her, my dad found out a couple months later. She left not long after giving birth. She was a junkie, couldn't handle being a mother" I explained

"Was your sister okay?" She asked

"She was fine, worked in her favour because now she has a tolerance for alcohol so she can just drink more" I said

Dawn nodded. Renee began crying, it was time for her feed.

"I'll see you at home this one needs a feed" I said

Tig pulled me into a kiss before I got up and walked to my car. I put Renee in and was about to get in when Gemma walked over.

"You know she's lying to Tig. We got in contact with Collen, Fawn's fine" she said

"I figured as much" I said sighing

"What are you going to do?" She asked

"Nothing, not my kid not my decision. It's up to Tig what he wants to do" I said

Gemma did not seem happy with my answer and stalked off. I got in the car and drove back home.


	2. Chapter 2- Tanya And Juice

**Set in between chapter 46 and 47**

**Chapter 2- Congratulations Daddy**

**Tanya's POV**

I was pacing around my bedroom, trying to decide what to do next. I had to tell Juice but he was busy with the club. I didn't want to go to the clubhouse and bombard him with this. I had tried calling him but he wasn't answering. I stopped pacing when I heard a bike pull into the driveway. My heart starting racing, it was probably not Juice, it couldn't be, it better not be, I wasn't ready to tell him. I ran downstairs and opened the door, Juice was walking up to the door smiling at me. I just stood there, not even able to smile at him. I suddenly felt the urge to throw up, I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I heard Juice come into the bathroom but I didn't look up at him.

"Tanya, are you okay?" Juice asked

I got up and walked into the my bedroom, Juice following me. I picked the test up from my bed and handed it to him. He stared down at it, his eyes looking between me and the test, then darting down to my stomach.

"Your pregnant" he said

"Yes Juice, we're having a baby" I said firmly

Layla was right, I didn't need his confirmation, I could do this on my own, I only hoped it wouldn't.

"Now Juice, I'm having this baby with or without you. All I ask is that you tell me now. Either your all in or completely out" I said

"Tanya, of course I'm in, God we're having a baby" he said

Juice picked me up and spun me around, kissing me passionately.

"We're having a baby" he whispered, laying his hand on my stomach

"Congratulations Daddy" I said


	3. Chapter 3- Appointment

**Chapter 3- Appointment**

**Juice and Tanya**

I nervously laid down on the bed, Juice gripping my hand. We were about to see our baby for the first time and I was a mixture of excited and nervous. I had actually been considering adoption, though I hadn't brought it up with Juice yet. It seemed logical, we weren't ready for a child, it would have a better life with someone else.

The doctor put the gel on my stomach and I looked up at the screen. A fuzzy picture was on it but you could see some shadows were I assumed the baby was.

"That's our baby" I said to Juice, squeezing his hand tighter

"Actually it's babies, you're having twins" said the doctor

Juice's grin grew, he was now smiling from ear to ear, and I realized that I couldn't take this away from him. It took seeing our babies for the first time to make me realize that I could never give them up. I wanted them. I wanted us to be a family, and that's exactly what we would be.


End file.
